the chazz EMPREG
by kitsunechan19
Summary: alguna vez se an preguntado que paso cuano chazz se encontraba bajo las ordenes de sartorius, y las consecuensias despues de lo lo que hubo, pues aqui tienen su respuesta abra mas de lo que aparenta y chazz es lindo de uke XD


#####################FLASH BACK#################################

Astro caminaba por los pacillos de "la casa de la luz" se dirigía ala habitación donde Sartorius leía las cartas cuando se iba acercando escucho un ruido camino más rápido cuando estaba frente ala puerta escucho un gemido

-ha no duele es muy grande-

Al escuchar eso un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo esa era la voz de chazz gimiendo en la en la habitación de Sartorius no termino de analizar cuando volvió a escuchar gemidos pero estos ya no eran los de chazz esta era de ¿sartorius?

Decidió entrar solo abrió un puco la puerta y pudo ver una escena que lo dejo helado chazz dándole la espalda a el sentado sobre las piernas de sartorius sin sus pantalones sonrojado y gimiendo mientras sartorius colocaba las cartas sobre la mesa

-chazz podrías elegir una carta –

-ha si-dijo jadeando mientras se giraba para tomar una de las cartas del mazo

-ahora ponla del lado superior derecho y luego comienza a moverte despacio entendido-

-si señor-

-chazz que te he dicho cuando es estemos asi llámame por mi nombre –

-si sartorius-luego comenzó a moverse lenta mente gimiendo y sonrojándose mas mientras sartorius colocaba sus manos sobre las caderas de chazz

-ha es demasiado grande-

-ha si pero te gusta ha verdad ha chazz-

-ha si me gusta mucho-

Los movimientos de chazz eran cada vez mar erráticos señal de que ya estaba llegando al clímax mientras sartorius gemía mas y mas chazz se corrió primero después sartorius en su interior chazz callo exhausto sobre el pecho de sartorius.

Mientras afuera astro se volteaba todo sonrojado después de ver a chazz gimiendo se recargo en la pared mi entras inconsciente mente comenzaba a imaginarse a chazz debajo de el gimiendo su nombre mi entras pide más sacude su cabeza para intentar despejar su mente volviendo a voltear a la puerta viendo a sartorius acariciando la cabeza del menor en sus ojos para sorpresa de astro demostraban mucho cariño sartorius levanta la mirada para voltear una carta cuando ve a astro parado en la puerta

-astro que haces aquí-dijo sartorius mientras fruncía el seño no le gustaba que lo vieran asi y mucho menos a chazz que se había dormido en su pecho

-venia a verte pero veo que estas ocupado volveré más tarde- dijo astro mientras se retiraba sartorius quedo viendo la puerta mientras astro desaparecía por ella entonces sartorius se concentro en las cartas tomo una mientras intentaba no despertar al moreno cuando volteo la primera carta de derecha a izquierda encontró el ahorcado

-el ahorcado esa simboliza a chazz –la segunda fue el guerrero

-esta simboliza a astro-después la tercera el héroe –esta simboliza a jaden-se pregunto que significaría que esas tres cartas aparecieran juntas asi que decidió voltear una cuarta carta en esa apareció la lucha- eso quiere decir que abra una lucha entre ellos tres o –volteo la última carta la que avía colocado chazz en ella se encontraba un angel-la esperanza- observo a chazz dormido en su pecho después ala carta luego sonrió comenzó a carisias la cabeza de chazz

-la esperanza asi que tus amigos aun no han perdido la esperanza de arrebatarte de mi lado y la batalla no la libraras tu sino yo por que sigas bajo mi control no te preocupes chazz yo me encargare de todo –dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza del moreno luego saco una carta del mazo al voltearla se encontró con en ella la imagen de un bebe "la vida significa una nueva vida pero para quien".

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%despues de un rato%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras el moreno dormía placida mente sobre su pecho

-"me pregunto algún día te liberaras de mi control mental si es asi que hare a pesar de que al principio solo te use porque no pude atrapar a jaden ahora te has convertido en un tesoro aunque suene cursi aunque no sea como real mente soy no lose solo paso sería porque te convertiste en el más fiel de mis seguidores o será por la dependencia que desarrollaste asía mi el deseo que te diga palabras tiernas la fuerza con la que te aferras a mi me demuestra la falta de cariño que hubo en tu vida en tu infancia en tu familia solo querías un poco de cariño y ellos te lo negaron por eso fue tan fácil traerte a la luz" solo espero que sepas que entiendas que de ahora en adelante no te separaras de mi chazz-dijo sartorius mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de chazz intentando no lastimarlo "mío y de nadie más"-penso sartorius antes de seguir al moreno al mundo de los sueños.

###########################FIN FLASH BACK########################

"y pensar que de eso ya a pasado dos meses me pregunto como estará chazz espero que no me odie después de todo cuando iso todo eso el estaba bajo mi control cuando yo estaba bajo el control de la luz asi que no pudo hacer nada para detenerme no lo culparía si lo hiciera"-

Sartorius se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa mientras colocaba cuatro cartas sobre la mesa

-desde ese día a crecido en mi una obsesión mal sana por chazz Princeton pero no me e atrevido a verlo desde entonces por todo lo que le ise quisiera saber cómo se encuentra en estos momentos-comenzó a voltear las cartas-se que sonara enfermo pero quisiera saber si te masturbas en las noches porque..si-no pudo terminas porque una carta llamo su atención era la carta del ahorcado "es la carta de chazz" la siguiente era la lucha después estaba el guerrero y luego el héroe –otra vez esas cartas creí que significaban el rompimiento del control mental que ejercía sobre chazz a menos que-saco una carta del mas y cuando la volteo apareció la carta con la imagen de un bebe –la vida eso quiere decir que aun no se a cumplido la predicción que ise –saco otra y en ella se encontraba la imagen de un angel "la esperanza"-si son las mismas cartas que saque aquella vez que batalla se librara esta vez y que tiene que ver astro en todo esto solo hay una forma de saberlo debo ir ala academia de duelos-dijo mientras tomaba una de las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-"volveré a verte mi querido chazz"-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%En la academia de duelos%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-haha..ha chu¡-

-salud chazz-dijo jaden con una sonrisa-no será que te quiere das un resfriado no as comido bien ultima mente-

-cállate bobo de seguro alguien estaba hablando de mi y lo de que no he comido bien es porque esa comida asquerosa que sirven en el comedor me produce nauseas seo es todo asi que no molestes- dijo chazz ya cansado de que el castaño se metiera en sus asuntos

-valla si que no te sientes de humor deberías calmarte un poco jeje "yo solo me preocupaba por ti porque eres tan frio con migo chazz"- pensó jaden desanimado

"que me pasa no entiendo porque me siento cansado en las mañanas tengo nauseas hay veces en las cuales no puedo ni ver el desayuno porque me da nauseas de tan solo olerla creo que mas tarde iré a la enfermería"-el moreno se levanto de su asiento la clase de defensa había terminado cuando iba subiendo los escalones su mundo colapso comenzó a ver todo borroso y sus piernas fallaron antes de tocar el piso alguien lo atrapo

-chazz te dije que debías alimentarte mejor –fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo es volviera negro.

Continuara…


End file.
